


Link, a horses perspective

by Error_art_not_found



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Link (Legend of Zelda) Needs a Hug, Links gender isn't named in this, Mentioned Zelda (Legend of Zelda) - Freeform, Not Beta Read, Tags Are Hard, so you can see Link as any gender, the horses name is Nia, they/them pronouns for Link (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error_art_not_found/pseuds/Error_art_not_found
Summary: Link is a courious being, most of their fellow humans seem to seem them as something great, but what does one of their horses, which spends almost all of her time with them think of the small being?
Kudos: 14





	Link, a horses perspective

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting something here, so I am unsure about what i need to tag, but oh well, this is how I'll learn.   
> I don't write very often, so this is a little all ofer the place.  
> Also, my spelling is very bad, plus English isn't my first language, so if you see any mistakes, feel free to tell me

I always hear always hear the way that “humans”, that’s what they call themselves, talk about my human, a small but strong being by the name of Link, as I learned after almost a year of travelling with them through these lands. It was true, they were fierce, I had seen how they brought down an entire camp of two legged pigs, but at the same time I could tell that they were still young, barely an adult, closer to still being a foal.

It hurt me to know that they were still so young but also so alone. I was the first one that they tamed, later the child would tame four more horses, and they also didn’t appear to have any other companions to travel with them, maybe that’s why they tamed me in the first place, maybe they were filled with loneliness. But if they were, why not try to build a herd of their own? 

Sure, we visited places with many other humans, some with other animals as well, but Link never stayed long, or well, they never settled in one of these places for longer then maybe a week. From what I understood, they had a “home” or a place that was theirs, but it always seemed as if they were still searching, as if they could calm down, or find peace in one place or anyplace, if they stayed too long at one place, something bad would happen.

But there always seemed to be something deep in the child, something darker, that seemed to weight the child down. Not all the time, but often enough that me and the other horses in our little herd noticed it. Sometimes, the child’s shoulders would sack down, as if they were carrying something heavy on them. 

Sometimes, after they had made a fire for the night, which pleasantly warmed my fur and muscles and protected me from the cold of the night, they would sigh deeply while staring into the flames, sometimes wetness would fall from their eyes, which they would wipe away quickly, after the third or fourth time it happened I began to recognize it as a sign of sadness, the only thing I could do was nuzzle my nose against their shoulder softly, which startled a sound out of them, which I recognized as a sign of happiness by then, and put their arms around my throat, burring their face in my fur. Soft sounds shook their small shoulders and after a while their whole body. I could feel my fur getting slightly wet where their face was buried.

But then there were the other times, when Link seemed to be set with childlike determination to explore every nook and cranny and they’d stop again and again, to wander around, sometimes fighting the two-legged pigs or those big lizards or the spider machines. Sometimes they would wander around, seemingly without a goal and when they came back, they would have this satisfied look on their face, and they would smell… different (It was always a mixture or the woods and poop). When ever they did this it reminded me of myself when I was younger, often getting curious at the smallest things, but my mother always watched over me, though, making sure that I wouldn’t run to far away from them, but the child would just run wild. Sometimes they left me for several days. And almost all the time they would come back covered in the smell of blood, sadly more often than not I could recognize it as their own, but some of it was from other beings.

There were some smells on them, that confused me. For example, they always smelled of death, or like something dead, it confused me for a long time, until I just got used to it. The smell of death also carried another undertone with it, one that I recognized from the mechanical spiders. It was something dangerous and old, no, old was not the right word, the smell was ancient. It would be found at other places as well, some of which where coated in a weird, red slime, that I just knew should never be touched, if I wanted to keep my legs. There were also these ruins, Link called them “the castle”, that weren’t just radiating that smell, no, it was as if they were the source or reason for the places that smelled this way and the slime as well. And Link, who was still, very much a child, at least to me and the others, had entered this place of dangers several times. Yes, not just once, but three, four, five times.

Now, this appeared to be the thing that most of these other humans whispered about, how Link had been so fearless to enter the castle and to get rid of “Calamity Ganon” the name confused me at first, who or what was a Calamity Ganon? And then I realized, what they were calling that way: The giant boar, whose body had been made from this dangerous… thing? I overheard how a girl in white, that had come out of the boars’ body, call it malice. 

That whole day, or experience still left me shaking. It had started so normal, the sun setting and me peacefully grazing, as Link had left me, so that they could enter “the castle” again. But then something changed, the air was filled with something potent, heavy, and dangerous. All my instincts screamed at me to run, to flee, this was not a place where I should stay any longer, but then there was a sound, like the whistle Link would call me with, but different, I could not explain it, but I knew that I had to follow it, Link would be there, they would keep me safe, and I could help them. I didn’t know how I would help the child, or how I knew that they needed my help, it was just a feeling, an instinct deep down in me.

The place I was called to, the open field, just before “the Castle”, was bathed in a dark red light, it reminded me of the child’s blood, or the moon on certain nights, the child wasn’t there yet, but they appeared in a soft light shortly after me. And then the boar appeared. I couldn’t tell it was unnatural, as it came into existence from a dome of smoke, I still don’t know, what that was, or how it came to be, But I can remember the fear that gripped me. But I couldn’t run, the child needed me. Link climbed onto my back, now equipped with a glowing weapon, I could feel the way that the child was shaking and how fast their breathing was. They weren’t fearless, they were afraid. And they were just a child, why did they have to face down such a being, filled with danger and something murderous?

And then they defeated it, and it disappeared and with it that dangerous feeling and it was over and… It felt unreal.

The child seemed to also not realize that the danger was gone, or they didn’t believe it, they still don’t seem to find peace, always wandering, going to new places. They look older now, their weird fur longer than before, scares covering more of their body. Sometimes they still cry, while sitting by the fire, but they seem happier, lighter. 

I’m happy for the child and I hope that I can stay with them and offer them my comfort for a long time.


End file.
